teratto: blues
by Darth Vicious
Summary: ¿Que aventuras vivira nuestro nuevo heroe en terra?
1. Capitulo 1

Teratoo: Blues  
  
La nave espacial enviada al rescate de la nave Mesopotamia, la Exceleter, había surcado infinitos kilómetros para llegar al último punto conocido del viaje de la Mesopotamia. Tras un viaje de trescientos años, con una dotación tanto de civiles como de militares, se disponía a aterrizar en el planeta. Los escáneres de largo alcance detectaron seis naciones, pero eso daba igual. La conquista del planeta era cuestión de tiempo. El modus operandi consistía, primeramente, en conquistar el planeta y una vez finalizado, la descriogenización de los civiles y la reconstrucción por su parte, sin que llegasen siquiera a conocer lo que realmente había sucedido, ya que permanecían hibernados. Según los datos, la Exceleter poseía el armamento mas sofisticado de todo cuanto existía en aquel planeta. Con lo que no contó fue con aquellas tormentas de plasma que tan frecuentemente azotaban al planeta. En teoría los escudos debían neutralizarlas, pero claro, el generador de escudo no resistió tantas piedras y arena provocadas por aquel fantástico meteoro y el aparato enseguida se saturó de polvo, provocando la destrucción de los escudos, al tiempo que la nave se desintegraba...  
  
Tras la primera explosión una pequeña cápsula criogénica salió expulsada por el orificio debido a la súbita descompresión de la nave. En su interior un solo tripulante yacía dormido en crióéxtasis. En la cápsula se podía leer: Tte. Ortiz Grimaldi, Eduardo.  
  
La cápsula se estrelló cerca de un río, quedando prácticamente destrozada, al igual que el ocupante.  
  
I  
  
Cereza se dirigía, junto con Zarzamora y Otaru, corriendo al lugar del impacto. Sus sensores captaron la destrucción de una gran nave y la caída de la cápsula criogénica y el lugar de la colisión. Lima, por su parte, siguiendo órdenes de Otaru, se dirigía a pedir ayuda a Lorelei, la actual líder del reino de Japonés.  
  
Ya en el lugar del accidente, pudieron sacar al maltrecho teniente de la cápsula. -¡Necesita atención medica urgente!- Exclamó Cereza - ¡Pues no me parece tan grave, solo se le ven las vísceras!- Respondió Zarzamora. -¡Que pasa! ¿Acaso crees tener mejores sensores que yo?- Gritó furiosa Cereza. -¡Seguro que sí!, pequeña- Replico burlonamente Zarzamora. En ese momento, ambas se enzarzaron en una descomunal pelea. -¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! ¡no veis que puede morir si no le ayudamos...! -Otaru no llegó a acabar la frase, ya que Hanagata (que es había seguido, disfrazado de ninja) aprovechando la oportunidad, se había abalanzado sobre el pobre Otaru, al tiempo que le intentaba besar: -Otaru, ¡Te amo!, cásate conmigo. ¡El amor entre un humano y una marioneta es inmoral!. ¡Ámame a mí!. Otaru, un besito. (poniendo los labios como si fuese un embudo, cada vez más cerca del pobre Otaru, que a duras penas podía moverse, debido a la posición que tenía Hanagata sobre él)- Sus labios nunca llegaron a su destino; Cereza y Zarzamora habían cesado de pelear, cogiendo ambas a Hanagata, a dúo, le propinaron un ostión en dirección norte-sur que el pobre acabó en orbita. Mientras subía no paraba de decir: -¡Mira mamá sin manos!- y ¡ Vaya, desde aquí veo mi casa!-.  
Otaru, con la presión arterial bastante alta se limitó a decir: -¡Cogedle y vámonos rápido! ¡ no aguantará mucho más!-  
  
Mientras, Lima, ya había llegado al castillo de Japonés y se encontraba en el laboratorio donde Lorelei cuidaba de los nuevos clones suyos. -¡Lima!, ¡qué alegría verte de nuevo!- -¡Hola Lorelei!, ¿qué tal van?- Preguntó Lima. - Bien, pero aún tienen que madurar.- Respondió Lorelei con una sincera y dulce sonrisa. - Pero Lima, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Lorelei. - Esto... yo... ¡Tiene gracia!, pero no me acuerdo. ¡Ohhhhh! Otaru, perdóname, se me han vuelto a olvidar las cosas. ¡Sé que era importante!- Lima perdió su sonrisa y empezaron a verse pucheritos en sus ojos. - ¡No pasa nada Lima! Es humano olvidar las cosas. Quizá pueda ayudarte a recordar lo que era... - ofreció Lorelei. -¡De verdad!- La cara de Lima se iluminó de nuevo. -Claro, ¡ya veras!. Bueno, era importante, ¿no?- -¡Sí!- respondió Lima. - ¿Era acaso alguien en peligro, Lima?- - No lo recuerdo- Respondió Lima en voz baja. -Lima, ¡esfuérzate en recordar!.- - ¡Sí!, ¡ya lo recuerdo!, Cereza detectó una nave entrando en la atmósfera y al desintegrarse, ¡una cápsula con alguien dentro se estrelló!. Otaru, Cereza y Zarzamora se dirigían hacia allí para rescatarle.-. -¿Ves como has podido Lima?, ahora que lo dices, eso podría explicar la sobrecarga de la nube de plasma que se dirigía hacia aquí pero la radiación bloqueó nuestros sensores durante unos minutos, por lo que no hemos podido detectarla... ¡Bien hecho Lima!- 


	2. Capitulo 2

Teratoo: Blues  
  
II  
  
Cuando el Tte. Blues-man, mas conocido como el Tte. Ortiz, despertó, se encontró sobre una cama en una habitación con decoración a la antigua usanza japonesa. "¿Estaré soñando?" se preguntaba cuando entró una mujer con un puñado de frutas en una bandeja. -¡Hola!, no sé si entiende mi idioma, pero gracias- se apresuró a decir. Súbitamente cayó en la cuenta de qué ¡estaba en cueros!. Presa del sofocón, al intentar darse la vuelta y coger la sábana para cubrirse, tropezó consigo mismo y cayo sobre la mujer. Al caer vio con horror como la cabeza de la chica impactaba en el suelo, de la que empezaron a salir chispas. "¡Un robot!. ¡Me caguen tó lo que se menea!... ¡y me he pegado semejante hostia aparte del corte de antes por culpa de una mierda mecano pá niños...! (hum, cualquiera le dice que no es un mecano, sino un lego de nivel avanzado... ^_^. Buscando algo que ponerse (y después de haber estado media hora pegándole patadas a "la criada" sin parar de decir: ¡caguen tó, caguen tó!), lo único que encontró en una especie de armario de bambú, fue un pijama de: Los Osos Amorosos. (¡¡¡Hostia como se entere el cazador de las tinieblas!!! ;-) ). Sintiéndose terriblemente ridículo, lo único que pudo hacer fue ponérselo y empezar a investigar ese lugar.  
  
Lorelei se giró a oír un ruido a su espalda. Se encontró con hombre de 1,70 de estatura, pese a ser delgado, se encontraba en buena forma. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, unos ojos marrones oscuros tras unas gafas de porte militar. - Usted debe ser el Tte. Ortiz- Afirmó al fin -Deje que me presente: me llamo Lorelei y soy la única tripulante superviviente de la Mesopotamia. Ustedes debían ser la nave enviada para rescatarnos... -. -Sí, pero algo salió mal y los hiperpropulsores se fundieron a mitad del salto, por ello no hemos podido llegar a tiempo. Pero, ¿cómo es posible que sobrevivieses 300 años?- preguntó Ortiz. -Bueno, la computadora de la Mesopotamia enloqueció y me tomó como su amante, criogenizada, hasta que Otaru y sus Marionetas: Lima, Cereza y Zarzamora me salvaron.- Respondió Lorelei al tiempo que emitía una tierna sonrisa. -Pero... - El Tte. no tuvo tiempo de terminar, ya que Tamasaburo y Baiko interrumpieron -Señorita Lorelei, ¡el castillo está en llamas!, el foco principal proviene del ala norte.- -Creo que debo de haber sido yo... - Respondió el Tte. Ortiz. Continuo ante la incrédula mirada de Lorelei - Bueno, es que, sin querer, escacharré un robotito de esos, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, una chispita saltó a la pared de papel y claro... ¡Es que a quién se le ocurre poner paredes de papel en vez de ladrillo o metal!-. -Tamasaburo, encabeza una patrulla de extinción. ¡Baiko, corre a dar la alerta general!- Ordenó Lorelei. - Estooo... ¿Lorelei?- -¿Qué quieres ahora?- respondió. Su tono ya no era tan amable como antes. -Bueno, no se como decírtelo, es que... ¡Bueno, te quiero devolver esto...!- Dijo Ortiz al tiempo que le tendía la cabeza de "la sirvienta" medio destrozada. Lorelei, hecha una furia la cogió y sin previo aviso se la encasqueto en la mollera del pobre Tte. Dejándole viendo estrellas, planetas, galaxias y constelaciones al tiempo que no paraba de cantar el "Pokerap": quiero ser el mejor que habrá jamás...  
  
Media hora después, estaba tumbado en el suelo, con un chichón que ni Superlópez habría podido igualar. Desde fuera se oían los gritos de la multitud. Al bajar se encontró con Lorelei, Tamasaburo y Baiko. Éstas dos ultimas sujetaban a Lorelei mientras que ella chillaba: ¡Marina!, ¡hay que rescatar a Marina! ¡Aún no está completamente reparada!. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó a través de las llamas para ir a parar a unas escaleras. Bajándolas a la máxima velocidad que pudo, no se fijó en un cacho de tejado caído, tropezando, saliendo disparado hacia delante, recorriendo los últimos siete pisos cabeza abajo (menos mal que tenía muy dura la mollera...). Medio gilipollas por la caída se levantó y corriendo aún con el Pokerap rondando su cabeza y haciendo más "S" que una culebra (¡el golpe fue peor de lo que pensé!) llegó a una puerta cerrada con una tarjeta magnética. Más que puertas normales se trataba de las puertas de la caja acorazada de Fort Nox. Tras pensar un momento qué hacer (resultaba evidente la futilidad de intentar forzarlas) una inmensa llamarada surcó el techo a un metro por encima de su cabeza. Desesperado empezó a hurgar la cerradura, sin lograr nada. Entonces, al apoyarse para ver que podía hacer, la puerta se abrió hacia dentro (a alguien se le debió olvidar cerrarla la última vez). Después de estar un rato pegando cabezazos a la pared, sin parar de decir: "¡Burro, burro, más que burro!" el Tte. Ortiz entró en la sala; en una esquina encontró a Marina. "¿será ésta?, no me dieron una foto suya..." pensaba mientras que la cogía. En ese momento, una sección del techo cayó sobre ellos.  
  
En el exterior, Lorelei estaba muy inquieta, hacia media hora que el castillo fue evacuado, pero no había rastro del Tte. Ortiz ni de Marina. Se sentía culpable por haberle pegado, al fin y al cabo, todos podían cometer errores, y el Tte. podía sentirse confundido y desorientado y sólo hizo lo que pensó que podía hacer si se sentía amenazado. En cierto sentido le recordaba a Fausto... -¡AHÍ SALEN!- gritó una voz entre la multitud. Ortiz llevaba a caballo a Marina, la cual estaba ilesa, no como el pobre Ortiz, que se encontraba en un estado lamentable. -¡Rápido!, ¡llévenle al hospital!- gritó Lorelei. Nadie pudo impedir a Hanagata sobresalir de entre la gente y correr hacia el Tte., que le miraba con una expresión de extrañeza y asombro... -¡Mi héroe, he abandonado a Otaru por tí!- su boca empezó a transformarse en un embudo- ¡BESAME, que después te enseñaré como bailo al son de los Village People!. Ortiz solo pudo mirar con terror como esa boca en forma de embudo se acercaba a sus labios(¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJJJJJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡DIOX, ESO ES ASQUEROSO!). Instintivamente se agachó (realmente se cayó de culo por la fatiga y el susto de ver esa "cosa" correr hacia él). Hanagata corría con los ojos cerrados, pensando, idealizando a su nuevo héroe-amor, sus labios tocaron otros calientes labios. El tiempo se volvió eterno en ese instante. Hanagata era feliz. Por una vez no era rechazado. Qué estúpido él de haber amado a Otaru en vez de aguardar al Tte. Ortiz. ¡Ahora era sólo suyo! Y ninguna marioneta entrometida se metería entre ambos... Cuando oyó a Lima Cereza y Zarzamora chillar al unísono, abrió los ojos, sólo para verlas y decirlas: "¡Os jodéis, que éste es mío!. Para su sorpresa, al abrir los ojos, ¡se encontró besando a Marina!. Presa de la repugnancia se giró, para ver con auténtico terror como las marionetas de Otaru corrían hacia él con una expresión de odio que le heló la sangre. La paliza consiguiente fue demasiado violenta para poderla describir. Sólo puedo decir que al lado de ésta las otras sólo fueron caricias. Poco después Otaru se unió al "fregao", para rematar lo que quedase del pobre Hanagata. Durante la paliza, Hanagata no paro de emitir unos grititos que pusieron más nerviosos a los asistentes, que al final, hartos de oírlos, también se unieron al linchamiento. Media hora después una turba de gente se encontraba linchando a Hanagata (al final le dejaron que daba pena verlo). En resumen, medio Japonés linchaba a Hanagata y el otro medio intentaba extinguir el incendio. Finalmente, el abuelo Henai llegó con su bazooka de plasma, al tiempo que gritaba a pleno pulmón: - ¡Hanagata! ¡Por la gloria de mi madre!, ¡cacho duodeno!, ¡de ésta te acuerdas!...- Tras esto puso el bazooka a máxima potencia. Después de apuntar cuidadosamente, disparó. Justo en ese momento se puso en medio el jeep de Fausto, que venía a toda velocidad con sus marionetas al ver el incendio. El impacto del bazookazo envió a Fausto a la estratosfera, al tiempo, sus marionetas salían medio "petadas" en todas direcciones, creando un revoltijo de piezas que sólo Dios sabía organizar... Henai, presa de la locura, volvió a cargar el bazooka y antes de que nadie supiese que había pasado volvió a disparar. Esta vez acertó. La inmensa explosión levantó a la masa humana que linchaba a Hanagata, desperdigándolos a los cuatro vientos. Hanagata, aprovechando la recarga empezó a correr como el diablo. Henai, ya al borde del delirio volvió a disparar al tiempo que chillaba: -¡No volverás a tocar a las marionetas de Otaru!-. No se sabe cómo Hanagata poniendo los pies en polvorosa, podía echar una carrera a un misil de plasma de una potencia de mil megatones. Al tiempo que corría tuvo que esquivar a las marionetas de Otaru, que aún no estaban satisfechas con el linchamiento. Lima, Cereza y Zarzamora corrieron tras él, aprovechando para subirse encima del misil para perseguir a Hanagata y poder alcanzarle. Ni siquiera Lima podía correr a la velocidad a la que iba Hanagata. En pocos segundos se perdieron en el horizonte...  
  
Tras todo esto Fausto volvió a caer, teniendo la mala suerte de caer y estampar su cara sobre una "plasta" que un perro había "liberado" después de la primera explosión. No se movió de cómo estaba.  
  
El Tte. Ortiz permanecía de pie, con los ojos y la boca abierta, contemplando la escena. Cuando termino ésta, permaneció allí, parapléjico (¡pobre! No se esperaba nada parecido y el shock le dejó así durante unas horas, tras las cuales preguntó: -¿son así todos los días aquí o sólo os alegráis de verme? (¡y aún seguían lloviendo tíos del cielo después del bazookazo de Henai!) ^_^). 


	3. Capitulo 3

Teratoo: Blues  
  
III  
  
Lorelei estaba exhausta, tras toda la noche extinguiendo el incendio, el largo día siguiente reparando a las marionetas de Fausto y, aparte, la reanimación de él mismo (¡aún duraban los efectos de la plasta!). Sólo pudo ver a través de la ventana del improvisado laboratorio la oscuridad de la noche. En ese momento se produjo un resplandor muy, muy lejos seguido de un trueno. En suelo tembló y algunos árboles se cayeron. Lo peor fue el alarido que oyó después de ver una centella cruzar sobre el tejado: ¡¿por qué me pasan estas cosas si soy tan bueno?! (en efecto doppler). Efectivamente, ¡finalmente el misil alcanzó a Hanagata!.  
  
La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y entraron las marionetas de Otaru. -Tranquila Lorelei, nosotras continuaremos. ¡Ya hemos dado una lección a ese idiota de Hanagata!- exclamó Zarzamora. Lorelei sonrió y asintió. Estaba agotada tras la reparación de Lince y Pantera. Ambas estaban casi acabadas. Tigresa no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que ella recibió todo el impacto por salvar a Fausto (a todo esto, lo último que se supo del anciano Henai fue que había sido recluido en su casa y todos los que volaron por los aires por culpa de su misil, incluido Otaru, cogieron número en una porra para ver quién era el agraciado linchador (evidentemente a su edad, no podían lincharlo entre todos (el único al que se podía sin riesgo, dada su experiencia con las marionetas de Otaru debía ser Hanagata) sin que "pifiase"...). El ganador fue un tal Takomi (por lo que se sabe es otro tan rarillo como Hanagata, ¡y además reventaba las discotecas bailando con los Village People!, en fin, así es la vida), que entró en su casa la noche pasada y aun no había salido...)  
  
Por el pasillo, Lorelei se asomó a la habitación del Tte. Ortiz. Éste estaba ejercitándose a conciencia. Parecía bastante afectado por lo sucedido, y pensaba que todo pasó por su culpa, ella pensaba que no era así, pero no estaba de humor para discutirlo. Al reanudar su marcha pudo ver a Fausto al final del pasillo. No le esperaba y se sobresaltó al tiempo que se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. -Fa...Fausto, me has asustado, ¿estas ya despierto? Lamento profundamente lo que ha sucedido...- No llegó Lorelei a terminar la frase, ya que "Fausto" se convirtió en una masa de metal líquido que la atacó con un seudópodo en forma de aguja. Por suerte, el Tte. Ortiz saltó y la empujo a un lado, recibiendo él la aguja. Ésta entró limpiamente en su carne. Reprimiendo un grito de dolor, cayó al suelo. Pudo ver sus vísceras volando por ahí. Entonces todo empezó a volverse oscuro conforme oía a las marionetas de Otaru acudir en su ayuda. 


	4. Capitulo 4

Teratoo: Blues  
  
IV  
  
Cuando despertó, se encontró a Lorelei mirándole. Estaba tendido sobre una camilla de operaciones. Se sentía muy extraño, como si le faltase algo, pero a primera vista no vio nada anormal. Lorelei se dio cuenta y se vio forzada a hablar: -Bueno, la herida era muy seria y me vi forzada a improvisar. Pude aprovechar las piezas de repuesto de la reparación de Lince y Pantera para poder reconstruirte. No tuve otra alternativa. De no hacerlo estarías muerto...-. -¡GENIAL!- cortó él -¡¿Me estás diciendo que soy un "marioneto" y ahora debo decir: Te amo mi señora Lorelei?! (¡HUM!, parece un pelín cabreado). ¡Ahora me dirás que incluso tuviste que cambiar el único árbol de mi bosque particular por otro descomunal y biónico!- (definitivamente muy cabreado). - Yo...esto...la verdad es que sí- respondió Lorelei. -¡¡¡TOPE!!! ¡¿ Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes?!- Exclamó el Tte. Ortiz lleno de júbilo (¡¿pero, no estaba cabreado?!. Este tío es mas raro que el perro salchicha que se alegra de ver a un perro "Chou-chou"...) -Lorelei... ¡¿Cuándo la puedo estrenar?!- Le aulló sin rodeos (hay algo raro, él no suele ser así...) Lorelei, sonrojada, se alejó ligeramente.- Mira si quieres debajo de la sábana- le dijo por fin ella. El Tte. Ortiz, miró debajo de las sábanas sin pensarlo, al tiempo que abría la boca con asombro... Cuando se recobró de la impresión empezó a desvariar. -¡DIOX! ¡Soy el puto amo! ¡Soy Diox! Soy...- no pudo terminar al frase, puesto que se levantó de golpe golpeando la lámpara del techo con la cabeza. Nadie pudo quitarle las consecuencias (atentos niños, ¡NO INTENTEIS ESTO EN CASA!): un chichón como una catedral y que 1000 V desfilasen en fila india por su cuerpo. El pobre cayó de nuevo sobre la cama K.O. y los ojos convertidos en unas espirales sin fin( esas de los personajes de los mangas, que giran sin parar), aparte, empezó a resbalársele un gran y verde moco por la nariz. Lorelei, ligeramente asustada sólo pudo retroceder, mientras pensaba que quizás había ampliado demasiado su "ego". De todas formas sus nuevos servo sistemas segregaban demasiada testosterona sintética. Sería necesario desarmarlo y reparárselo...  
  
Después de la operación terminó con Tigresa, y con las piezas sobrantes, tuvo una idea...  
  
Cuando el Tte. Ortiz volvió en sí, se encontraba menos "ensalzado" y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. -¡Jodeeeeeé! ¡que cacho dopaje de testosterona...! ¡Hay mi cabeza...!¡CUANDO COJA AL CONDUCTOR DEL CAMION QUE ME HA PASADO POR ENCIMA...! ¿¿¿ o era un tren???- El pobre estuvo así durante un largo tiempo (¡cómo no!, a él también le apareció el síndrome de "Video Boy Edu" (V.B.E) solo que en versión para mayores de 18 años. Osea, "Video X Boy Edu " fruto, o reminiscencia de la sobredosis de testosterona del implante. No paró de decir una y otra vez: -¿Estás sola?, no te preocupes, "Video X Boy Edu" te "consolará" (bueno, ¡alguna utilidad le sacará a su nuevo aparato con tres velocidades y dirección asistida!) durante media hora. Después cogió algo de ropa sobre una de las sillas del lugar y empezó a vestirse. Cuando se calzaba las botas militares se abrió la puerta y entró Lorelei. - Hola, Lorelei, yo... quiero disculparme por lo que ha sucedido antes. No era yo mismo, era...- - ¡No fue culpa tuya!, fue culpa mía. No programé bien las glándulas cibernéticas segregadoras de testosterona y por ello te "exalté" demasiado. ¡Lo siento mucho!- Explicó Lorelei poniendo cara de pena. - En compensación a mi fallo, he creado algo especialmente para tí... ¡Ven conmigo!- El Tte. Ortiz, sin perder un segundo la siguió. Ya en una sala grande, pudo ver un contenedor inmenso de cristal y en su interior flotaba en el líquido una figura. Lorelei encendió la luz y Ortiz se quedó pasmado: en el interior había una marioneta con la misma apariencia de ¡Asuka Langlei!. - Su nombre es Asuka- empezó Lorelei.- La he construido especialmente para tí. Ella se ocupara de enseñarte a manejar tu nuevo cuerpo cibernético-. En ese momento, la marioneta abrió los ojos. Durante un segundo permaneció con los ojos muy abiertos y enseguida lanzó un alarido y rompió el cristal de un golpe y empezó a vociferar como una histérica: -¡Dash! ¡Donde esta mi ropa! ¡¡¡SOIS UNOS PERVERTIDOS!!! (esto último mas bien lo aulló)-. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió al Tte. Ortiz, y empezó a repasarle el cuerpo a golpes que hasta daba miedo sin parar de chillar: -¡PERVERTIDO! ¡PERVERTIDO!-. En ese momento entró Lima y se quedó estupefacta al ver la escena: Asuka "fostiando" al teniente sin parar de llamarle pervertido, el propio teniente medio muerto a leches que Asuka le propinaba y Lorelei aterrada en un lado. Como ya conocemos a Lima, sólo diré que el surtidor de gasolina que tiene por cerebro decidió ayudar a Asuka. Finalmente, tras una lluvia golpes, a dúo le lanzaron un "uppercut" que Ortiz salió atravesando el tejado. ¡Porco destino el suyo! Que justo en ese momento tenía que pasar por ahí Hanagata, realizando su vuelta nº 3000 a la estratosfera desde el "misilazo". ¡Jolines como se alegró de ver a Ortiz en su punto de mira!. Cada vez mas cerca, mas cerca...  
  
La escena fue la siguiente: Hanagata, aún con el impulso del misil, persiguiendo a Ortiz con la boca convertida en un embudo para besarle, y Ortiz "corriendo" (¡SI, corriendo literalmente por el aire!) con la cara roja por el esfuerzo y rezándole a San Doraemon para que no le alcanzase. Cada vez que Ortiz giraba la cara veía a Hanagata, y éste le decía: -¡Ven amor!, ¡Te voy a enseñar lo bien que imito a los Village People! ¡Veremos todas las pelis de Barbra Streisand...!- (¡JESÚS, ahora entiendo como era posible que Ortiz pudiese correr en el aire!. ¡Cualquiera se deja coger por Hanagata!). Aparte, Hanagata se "propulsaba " vía combustible de judías.  
  
Dejando de lado los "love affaire" de Hanagata, en el laboratorio, Lorelei había perdido la paciencia y les estaba echando una bronca a Lima y Asuka que hacia temblar a Teratoo. Incluso cuando entro Zarzamora para confirmar que ya habían descubierto la procedencia del cyborg de la noche anterior, Lorelei le contesto con un "SI" que hizo que se encogiera de miedo (¡Y eso que Lorelei parecía una mosquita muerta!). Cuando terminó de echarles la bronca, Lima y Asuka mantenían la cabeza baja y habían encogido hasta el tamaño de un ratón. No se atrevieron siquiera a replicar. - Lo siento, Zarzamora, no pretendía gritarte, pero he acumulado mucha tensión estos días...- -No te preocupes, Lorelei, lo comprendo. Lo mismo me sucede cuando intento seducir a Otaru. Su cuerpo me enloquece: esos músculos, sus piernas , su cara, su paquete... (se dio cuenta de que pensaba en alto, al tiempo que estaba babeando) este........Como decía el cyborg ha sido construido en Teratoo, pero no pertenece a ninguno de los 6 estados. Inteligencia presiente que, lo creímos que fue un cometa estrellado contra la superficie de la inexplorada zona norte, pudo ser una nave espacial- terminó Zarzamora. -¡La nave de Ortiz!- Exclamó Lorelei -No, no puede ser: esa nave fue destruida en una nube de plasma. Aparte sucedió un mes después de la caída del cometa- dijo Fausto al tiempo que entraba en la estancia (parece que se había recuperado de su "emplastamiento"). Sus tres marionetas le rodeaban. -Nosotros no detectamos nada, ¿cómo es posible eso?- preguntó Lorelei. - No lo sé- reconoció Fausto - pero Lince fue capaz de detectarla mientras explorábamos una región del norte-. - ¿Y qué hacíais allí?- preguntó Zarzamora añadiéndole un énfasis picarón. -Estábamos...- empezó Tigresa, pero no llegó a terminar, ya que Ortiz atravesó el techo. ¡Parecía luchar con alguien!. Ambas figuras se empotraron en el suelo, levantando una espesa nube de humo. Cuando ésta se despejó, vieron a Hanagata enroscado al pobre Ortiz, ¡intentando violarle!. - ¡Socorro!- chilló Ortiz -¡que este hijo de los Village People me quiere desvirgar!-. Asuka, en pleno ataque de celos se abalanzó sobre Hanagata y consiguió arrancar a éste de Ortiz. La escena siguiente fue demasiado violenta para describirla. Sólo diré que como guinda del pastel Hanagata acabó aullando de puro dolor cuando Asuka pilló sus "atributos" con el puente elevadizo de Japonés, ¡y lo dejó atascado para que no lo pudieran subir!, dejando en esta "apretada" situación a Hanagata.  
  
-¡JESÚS!- exclamó Ortiz -¡ Ese tío está más salido que Ryo en un concurso de Play-Boy!-. -Hanagata es así: sólo responde a los golpes. Es algo parecido a lo de Ryo y su secretaria. Cuanto mas martillazos le des, más colgado por tí estará- respondió burlona Zarzamora (¿¡cómo es posible que supiese sobre City Hunter!?) -Pero, ¡¿que le he hecho para que se ponga así conmigo?!- exclamó Ortiz. -Simplemente ser guapo y atractivo- respondió ella. Ortiz se sonrojó mientras sentía como se le tragaba la tierra. -¡Tú eres una cacho guarra! ¡pervertida!- exclamo Asuka - ¡Ortiz es mío!. ¡Y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a quitar!- -que, ¿qué?- empezó Ortiz. - ¡Quién te ha dicho que me interese ese cacho carne con ojos!- Exclamó Zarzamora. -¡Yo sólo amo a Otaru!-. -Que, que, ¿qué?- -¡Pues más te vale que te quedes con esa piltrafa que llamas amor, Zarzamora, porque no lo puedes vender ni como mono de circo!- chilló Asuka. -Que, que, que, ¿qué?- dijo Ortiz, cada vez más confuso... - Pues deja que te diga algo, Asuka: ¡esto es la guerra!- aulló Zarzamora abalanzándose contra ella. Asuka por su parte se lanzó a luchar.  
  
En ese momento, Otaru abrió la puerta y entró. Se quedó "perpléjico" al ver la escena. Ortiz se le acercó, -son siete yenes el espectáculo, voluntad aparte...- se limitó a decir. -Esto... yo sólo venía a decirte que Lima y Cereza están listas para el entrenamiento, pero, ya veo que Zarzamora y Asuka están... "ocupadas"- se limitó a decir Otaru, un poco confuso. -¡Pues empecemos! mono del ci... quiero decir, Otaru- respondió Ortiz. Otaru frunció el ceño en un intento de averiguar a que se refería. -Si, vamos- respondió pensando para sí: -¡Mariconazo, de esta te acuerdas! Pero ya me encargaré de que Lima y Cereza hagan de tu vida un infierno-. 


	5. Capitulo 5

Teratoo: Blues  
  
V  
  
Al Final del día, Lima y Cereza estaban destrozadas. Los implantes cyborg de Ortiz eran más potentes que los suyos y cuando fueron a golpear a éste, Ortiz empezó a correr como el Demonio y no se había detenido durante todo el día. La persecución fue bestial: corrieron de tejado en tejado por Japonés como calentamiento, nadando por el río cuando aún estaba congelado y, cuando ellas llegaron al borde de la desesperación le persiguieron tirándole los peces que habían cogido en la etapa anterior en el río. Ortiz, cada vez que venía un pez, lo convertía en shushi a golpes con sus nuevas garras que brotaban de la punta de sus dedos.  
  
Cuando Otaru fue a ver lo que quedaba de Ortiz (¡le había llamado mono de circo!) se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo al ver a Lima y Cereza tiradas en el suelo, jadeando sin poder moverse y Ortiz todavía seguía saltando de tejado en tejado sin parar de decir: -¡SOY el puto amo! ¡SOY el puto amo! (con risa maniaca)-.  
  
Otaru sólo pudo caerse de culo (en ese momento empezó a sonar la típica música de fondo de derrota-burla). En ese momento, notó una corriente a su lado y apenas pudo vislumbrar una figura que se movía a velocidad asombrosa. Oyó un golpe y pudo ver a lo lejos a Ortiz tirado en el suelo K.O. con la lengua desparramada fuera de su boca y emanando sangre por la nariz (como un pimiento, por cierto). En lo alto de su azotea brotaba un enorme chichón. A su lado, Asuka permanecía de pie, con expresión triunfante. -¡PERVERTIDO!. ¡¿Qué crees que hacías con esas golfas?!. ¡Eres un pervertido!- Chillaba Asuka sin parar. -¡No toques a mi Ortiz!. ¡Bruja!- Chilló Hanagata -¡El amor entre un humano y una maquina es imposible!. ¡Ortiz y Otaru sólo pueden amarme a mí!-. Asuka, Lima y Cereza al tiempo: -¡¡¡¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEE!!!!!-. - ¡SI, GOLFAS!, ¡Ortiz es mío y con Otaru formaremos un trío!. ¡Será fantástico, nos pondremos en fila y, al tiempo, nos... - No llegó Hanagata a acabar la frase. Las tres marionetas le cogieron y no quieran saber lo que le hicieron (¡incluso lo del puente elevadizo se quedó corto!). Después de la paliza decidieron solucionar el "problema" de Hanagata de manera definitiva, por eso, el trío de marionetas de Otaru (Zarzamora acababa de llegar) y Asuka cogieron los restos de lo que una vez fue Hanagata y empezaron un proceso intensivo de personalidad a base de electro-shocks...  
  
Mientras, en el reconstruido castillo de Japonés, le explicaba a Ortiz (hace tiempo que dejó de ser Tte.) el plan que tenía para detener a los invasores del norte de Teratoo. -Es muy simple, Ortiz: Asuka, Otaru y sus marionetas irán contigo y les detendréis. ¡nuestro futuro está en vuestras manos!- exclamó Lorelei. -¡Contad conmigo!, ¡ningún enemigo puede hacerle frente a este cuerpo serrano!- afirmó una voz muy grave a la espalda de Lorelei. Esta, y Otaru miraron a la puerta, justo detrás de Ortiz con una expresión desencajada. Al girarse, ¡vio a Hanagata besando a Tamasaburo, que había intentado detenerlo!. -¡Eres mía, nena! ¡Después te mostraré lo que puede hacer un supermacho a una pinpollita como tú!-. Tamasaburo, sin saber cómo reaccionar se le cruzaron los cables y se cortocircuitó quedando K.O. en el suelo. -¿Ha... Hanagata?- preguntó Otaru muy confuso. - ¿Sí, mi querido amigo Otaru?- respondió él. - ¿Qué t'a "pasao"? - - ¡Agradéceselo a tus marionetas y a su tratamiento!. ¡Creo que después del "repaso" que les he metido se han olvidado de tí! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa de chulo)- - ¡Hanagata, como les hayas tocado un pelo...!- comenzó Otaru. -¡ No fue exactamente el pelo lo que les toque...!. Sólo me pregunto dónde fue Asuka. ¡Se fue antes de empezar!- - ¡Hanagata, ESTAS MUERTO!- (¡DIOX! ¡Es el abuelo Henai! ¡Y TRAE SU BAZOOKA! (aparte de un cacho hielo colgándole del trasero) ). Hanagata, al verlo, empezó a "espiazarse"de risa en el suelo, creyéndose Supermachomán. Lorelei, Otaru y Ortiz salieron escopetados de la habitación cuando vieron como cargaba el bazooka y apuntaba. Ya fuera de la sala el suelo tembló y un trueno cruzó el aire. Se asomaron con precaución y vieron al abuelo Henai tirado en el suelo, el bazooka hecho trizas (después de la ultima correría de éste lo habían cegado con argamasa) y un agujero donde una vez estuvo Hanagata, y éste volando sin control por el aire (¡algunas cosas nunca cambian!). -¡NOOOO!, ¡nuestro señor Hanagata!- chillaron las ex marionetas de Otaru (quien se encontraba llorando en una esquina a moco tendido) y salieron corriendo para ayudar a su "señor" Hanagata (por cierto, las ex marionetas de Otaru ahora vestían unas ajustadas y pequeñas ropas de cuero (¡YUM, YUM ^_^) ). A todo esto entra Asuka en la habitación, desmayándose al ver la escena: Otaru en una esquina llorando, Henai llorando por su bazooka en otra y las "ex" de Otaru persiguiendo al nuevo Hanagata que seguía volando por ahí...  
  
Finalmente, Otaru se giró con lagrimones en los ojos y exclamo: -¡Lo reconozco: me gustan los Village People! ¡Y adoro las pelis de Barbra Streisand! ¡Soy un GAY! ¡Por eso ni un "kiki" con ellas! ¡DIOOOOSSSSS, que placer decirlo!, ¡Soy gay!, ¡soy gaaaaaaaaaay!.- tras lo cual cogió un lápiz de labios y empezó a maquillarse. -¡Pobre!- dijo Ortiz - Creo que el shock ha sido demasiado para él...-. -¡PERVETIDOOOOOSSSS!- chilló Asuka - ¡no sois más que una banda de pervertidos impotentes!-. -¡Cállate de una vez muñeca reprimida!- chilló Ortiz al borde del delirio (¡Jo, con tanto delirio esto empieza a parecer una novela de vampiros...! ^_^U ). - Que, ¡¿QUÉ?!- Exclamó Asuka. -¡Sí, ya no me impresionas!. Deja de fingir Asuka. ¡La única pervertida aquí eres tú!- aulló Ortiz. Asuka se calló y bajo la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas al tiempo que asentía. Lorelei, mentalmente agotada se disponía a abandonar la habitación. A la salida, Tamasaburo aún seguía en el suelo "flipando" por el beso de Hanagata. Fue demasiado para ella y se fue a su cuarto sin decir nada.  
  
Asuka y Ortiz permanecían frente a frente. ¡Por fin el ansiado momento había llegado!. Asuka empezó a quitarse la ropa. Era la última noche que estaban tranquilos, pues al día siguiente saldrían rumbo al norte para averiguar que diablos pasaba por allí. Justo cuando Asuka fue a quedarse en ropa interior todo se volvió oscuro.  
  
-¡EDUARDO ORTIZ GRIMALDI! ¡Por duodécima vez! ¡SACA LA BASURA DE UNA VEZ Y A CENAR!-. -¡Pero mamá, si estaba en lo mas interesante!-. -CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ Y BAJA ESA MALDITA BASURA!-. - Si, mamá-, tras lo cual cogió la basura. Conforme se abría la puerta del ascensor, se quedó con la boca abierta: ¡LA MARIONETA ASUKA LE ESTABA ESPERANDO ABAJO!. -¿Lo recuerdas?- empezó ella -las dos realidades se han fundido junto a la de DarkStalkers...-  
  
¿FIN?  
  
Escrito por Daemonideus. Dedicado a Edu, quien me ha soportado tantas horas muertas en el ICQ... Por cierto, esta obra junto con la de DarkStalkers Vs Un Mostoleño son dos partes de la tretalogía que estoy escribiendo... Si deseáis poderos poner en contacto conmigo, solo tenéis que escribir a: daemonideus@mixmail.com . HASTA "SABER EVANGELION J". 


End file.
